Unexpected
by mysticalflute
Summary: Ruby and Mulan's journey takes an unexpected turn.


It was probably reckless and stupid of them to go into Camelot. Actually, Ruby knew it was _really_ reckless and stupid to go into Camelot. But the problem was, Camelot was the nearest kingdom on their journey, and since Arthur would most likely be too busy complaining about how three badass women kicked his ass, Ruby hoped that meant they would be able to get provisions in town without Arthur or Zelena spotting them.

Although, it bothered her that Zelena was here – and even still alive. Wasn't she just at Granny's celebrating Zelena's defeat and baby Neal's naming? How was it that Zelena was here?

More importantly, were Granny and Snow okay?

"You seem concerned," Mulan said as they made their way through the forest, toward where Red could sense a town. With any luck, it was Camelot.

"I am," she replied, frowning at the warrior and pulling the red cloak tighter around her shoulders. "This wasn't the first time I've encountered Zelena."

"Yes, I know. You said she had used the knock out fairy dust on you before, when you were still trapped in your wolf form," Mulan said, tilting her (admittedly pretty) head in confusion when Ruby shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. She was in Storybrooke. She kidnapped Snow's newborn son and wanted to use him to go back in time and change her life. David, Robin, Regina, Emma and Hook all managed to beat her. She died in custody. We all watched the tape. I don't know how she's still alive," Ruby explained. "It worries me. Especially for Snow. After everything she's been through she deserves to have some peace but if Zelena is still alive…"

"Hey…" Mulan said, stopping and putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, looking at her. "I know I didn't know Snow White very long while she was here, and I don't know her as long as you have, but I do know that she is stronger than you're giving her credit for. But if you are this concerned about her… maybe it's not other werewolves you're looking for anymore."

Ruby hesitated, thinking. Since she met Mulan (which had only been a few weeks ago), she was slowly beginning to get homesick for Storybrooke, for Granny, for Snow and David. She wasn't alone – not fully, but she missed her family. But she also didn't want to be without Mulan.

"You're right…" Ruby said slowly. "It's not other wolves I'm looking for. Not anymore. I already found it."

Mulan smiled weakly. Ruby could sense the nervousness, mixed with a slight hint of… _disappointment_? Oh dear.

"Really? What was it you were looking for then?" Mulan asked.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh a little. "Mulan, don't you get it? It's you I was looking for."

Mulan froze. "Me?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. I know it sounds odd because we've only known each other for a couple of weeks now but – "

"Ruby. I've been feeling the same way," Mulan said, her eyes wide. "I just haven't been able to express it because of… last time."

Aurora. Ruby hadn't pushed Mulan to tell her what had happened, but she could put the clues together. She'd shut down when Ruby had brought up Aurora and Phillip's baby, and now the mention of a last time…

"Hey – don't worry about last time. It wasn't meant to be. But maybe this – maybe we are," Ruby said, taking the warrior's hand. "That is… if you want."

Mulan pulled her close, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss, and Ruby had never felt anything like it. She felt the whole world stop, and it was just she and Mulan, and everything felt _right_.

When she pulled away, her hair mussed from Mulan's fingers (and Mulan's hair looking the same), Ruby's face was bright red as she laughed nervously.

"Wow – that was…"

"Amazing."

Ruby smiled and leaned her forehead against Mulan's. "If we find a way back to Storybrooke… will you come with me?" she asked.

Mulan nodded. "Of course."

Ruby hugged her., and she felt Mulan return it. Burying her head in Mulan's shoulder, Ruby inhaled the scent that was uniquely Mulan and Granny's chili.

Granny's chili?

Ruby froze and pulled back instantly.

Mulan's eyes widened. "Ruby? What's the matter?"

"Do you smell that?"

Mulan frowned. "No… what is it?"

"Granny."

"What?"

"Granny!" Ruby said, grabbing Mulan's hand and running toward the scent.

"Ruby where are we going?!" Mulan called from behind her.

"I don't know but I think – " she froze, staring at the diner standing before them. What an odd thing to see in the Enchanted Forest. But there was no denying that it was Granny's.

"Granny?" she called. "Snow? Emma?" She had no idea who else was here but knowing her friends, they almost had to be, right?

"Ruby…?"

She looked over, spotting Emma, dressed in a white gown."Emma! What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious to someone like you, Ruby?" Emma asked, stepping closer. Ruby sensed something in her. Something much darker.

"You're the Dark One. Oh Emma, what happened?"

"It's a long story. But we're working on fixing it. We freed Merlin and he's helping us. And my parents…" she laughed a little. "I don't think they've slept since they got here."

Ruby chuckled. "I can imagine… you know, there wasn't much that I learned from my mother but the one thing I did learn was that you have to accept both parts of you. No matter how frightening it might be. I'm sure being the Dark One is hard but… you're also the Savior. You can do anything."

Emma gave her a shaky smile and hugged her. "We've missed you Ruby. How are you?"

Ruby smiled and tugged for Mulan, pulling her closer. "I found what I'm looking for."

The blonde blinked, looking between the two, before smiling. "Oh – uh – wow! That's great Ruby! Hey Mulan, it's been a while."

"Emma. It has."

"Mom! Come on! Granny's finished cook – RUBY!" Henry's voice cried from the diner's door.

"Oh – Henry!" Ruby called back, waving with a wide smile, before turning back to Emma. "Think Granny will mind some extra company?"

Emma scoffed. "Are you kidding? Granny hasn't been able to stop talking about you since you left. Neither has Mom. They really missed you."

"I missed them… but I found what I'm looking for. And now, I'm ready to go back with the rest of my family."


End file.
